Vegito vs Superman
Scythe Watch= Description Vegito_VS_Superman.PNG|Scythe watch VegitoVSSupermanSJV2.png|Sharaku Jr. It's DBZ vs DC once again but with a huge twist. The Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta take on the man of steel in a all-out no holds bard duel to the death. Will Superman win once more or is Intrlude Soul: The debates between Dragon Ball and DC will never, NEVER, fucking die down. But now we pit two of the strongest champions of justice. They may not be human, but they sure as hell are our best hope when something comes along to destroy humanity. Scythe: Vegito, the Potara Fused Saiyan. Soul: And Superman, the last son of Krypton. ''' Scythe: For this matchup we're sticking primarily to the original DBZ Manga and DBS Anime for Vegito, while including any non contradictory material from outside media like Dragon Ball Heroes or Xenoverse. As for Superman, we're primarily sticking to the Post-Crisis and New 52/Rebirth continuities with any non contradicting alternate sources being taken into account. '''Soul: This means the absurd shit like Cosmic Armor Superman isn't being considered. Also, while Superman Prime One-Million looks cool, he doesn't have any feats. He's just future Superman Prime. We also aren't using Pre-Crisis, as that version of Superman was retconed away and is honestly just absurd. He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's or job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Vegito (Que Dragon Ball Z - Vegito is born: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBzf0uxFrHU ) Scythe: The Earth was in grave danger. The evil Majin Buu had become Super Buu and absorbed Piccolo, Gottenks, and Son Gohan to reach unimaginable power, and killed basically all life on Earth. The only 4 living beings left where Hercule Satan, the Earth's guardian Dende, and everyone's favorte Saiyan's Goku and Vegeta, but even they couldn't beat Super Buu. To win, Goku and Vegeta would use the Potara Earings of the Supreme Kai to fuse into one being, the Ultimate Saiyan warrior, Vegito. Vegito: BAckground: * Name: Vegito * Age: Mid 40's (physically) * Fusion of Goku and Vegeta from the usage of Potara Earrings * Fusion can only be sustained for 1 hour. Soul: Vegito didn't just get the job done, he might've overdone it. He absolutely decimated Super Buu without even powering up beyond his base form. He was fully prepared to stay fused forever, as that's what Goku had been told when given the Potara. But going inside Super Buu to save his friends and family he'd completely defused! However, Vegito would return during the battle in Trunks's future to battle Zamasu, where he would again, abruptly defuse. Despite all that, Vegito has one of the larged movepools in Dragon Ball history! ' Vegito: Powers, skills, and abilities * Flight * Ki Manipulation * Just about all of Goku's move's * Just about all of Vegeta's moves * Original moves: ** Banshee Blast ** Big Bang Flash ** Saiyan Shield ** Savage Strike ** Spirit Sword ** Final Kamehameha '''Soul: Vegito can fly at speeds faster than light and fire blasts of Ki energy from the palm of his hands. He's got all of Goku and Vegeta's hand to hand combat transing and special Ki Abilities like the Kamehameha, Dragon Fist, Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, and Final Flash. ' Scythe: Vegito also has a variations of the Big Bang Attack, dubbed the Big Bang Flash, which is a solid beam of energy. He can fully protect himself with the indestructible Saiyan Shield, throw 5 energy blasts from his fingers with the Split Finger Shot, or Banshee Blast. He can surround his fist in energy for the Savage Strike. And he can form a powerful blade of Ki for Slashes of Energy with the Spirit Sword, and it has a few alternate variations, like the Spirit Stab, which is exactly as it sounds, or the Spirit Excalibur, where he raises his hand to the sky and creates a large Spirit Sword before slamming it down on an opponent. 'Soul: But his greatest ability is the Final Kamehameham, where he fuses the Final Flash and Kamehameha together for a signal powerful Blue and Golden beam of death and destruction! ' Scythe: And as a fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Vegito posses the ability to tap into the power of Super Saiyan. Vegito: Super Saiyan FOrms * Cap tap into any form Goku and Vegeta have * Super Saiyan: Boosts base form power by 50x * Super Saiyan 2: Boosts power from Super Saiyan 2x * Super Saiyan 3: Boosts power over Super Saiyan 2 by 4x * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Massive Unspecified Power Boost, can be further Boosted by the Kaio-Ken. Scythe: Super Saiyan Boosts the power of Vegito's power by fifty percent to gain the upper hand in battle. He can further boost this power by going into Super Saiyan 2 and even farther into Super Saiyan 3. '''Soul: While 1 and 2 are fine, Super Saiyan 3 has the problem of the fact his hair looks ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!! Oh and it strains the body slightly, but MY DENDE THE HAIR!! Scythe: And thanks to Goku and Vegeta's training under Whis, Vegito is able to tap into the power of gods and transform into the mythical Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Soul: God I fucking hate that name! Anyways, Blue is really useful because it's an insane boost in power, allows Vegito to combine his attacks with God Ki, and is generally his ultimate trump card. And if he needs to boost his power even more, he can combine it with the Kaio-Ken to further power up, though it's a pretty heavy strain on the body. There! Are we done talking about transformations now!? Is it over!? Scythe: Yes. Soul: Good! God damn, fuck all these alternitive Super Saiyan Forms! Vegito: Feats and Faults * +Far stronger than Goku and Vegeta * +Made Buuhan look like a bitch * +Beat up Buuhan as a ball of candy * +Overpowered Fused Zamasu * +Tied with Cumber, who took Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku to defeat * +Said by Shin, the Supreme Kai, to have power that rivals Beerus * +Said by creators to be equal in power to Gogeta, who slapped Broly around, who Goku said was probably as strong as Beerus * -Fusion only lasts one hour, and burns out faster with excessive use of Ki * -Can get extremely cocky at times * -Can be forced to Defuse if Potara earings are broken * -Ki is not unlimited Soul: Vegito's slapped around people capable of destroying entire planets, solar systems, and even UNIVERSES without problem. He's far stronger than Goku and Vegeta, and has been confirmed to be equal in power to Gogeta, who was able to beat Broly in the most recent Dragon Ball Movie, who Goku would soon after say was stronger than Beerus. Scythe: This is supported by Shin, the Supreme Kai, saying Vegito's energy rivaled Beerus in the Dragon Ball Super Manga. However, Vegito is extremely cocky. He can be forced to defused if he burns through his limited Ki supply to quickly, and even if he wouldn't his Fusion only lasts an hour. Soul: But when the Universe is at steak and the Potara are avalbe, you can count on Vegito to always cut his foes down by Spirit Sword, or vaporize them by Final Kamehameha. Superman (Que Man of Steal; Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EngKxF3Cqh4 ) Scythe: The planet Krypton was in dire peril. The planet was set to explode, and the scientist Jor-El had a plan. While most Kryptoian's would perish, Jor-el blasted his baby son Kal-El off into space so that he'd survive. Kal would crash land on Earth where'd be adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, and named...Clark. Soul: And boy where they surprised when he found out he had Super Powers! And so was he! Scythe: Despite be initially rejective of these powers, over time Clark would come to accept these powers and put them to use as the hero of the world. He would become Superman. Superman: background * Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent * Birthname: Kal-El * Age: 39 * Height: 6'3" * Weight: 225 lbs. * Married to Lois Lane * Occupation: Pulitzer Prize winning Investigative Reporter, Founding Member of the Justice League * Was chosen to be Batman's best man during his wedding Soul: Superman is, when you get down to it, a simple man. He just wants to help people and make life better for everyone, be it saving a kitten from a tree or fighting a super-villain! All of which he can do thanks to his awesome superpowers! ''' Scythe: Kryptoians have the unique ability to absorb solar radiation from stars, which can cause them to develop Superpowers. Red Stars give them nothing, Yellow Stars are what grant them powers, and Blue Stars actually supercharge them. Superman: Powers and Abilities: * Flight * Super Strength * Super Speed * Healing Factor * Super Breath * Arctic Breath * Heat Vision * X-Ray Vision ** With the exception of lead * Super Hearing * Telescopic Vision * Microsopic Vision * Electro Magnetic Spectrum Vision * Theta Vision * Mental barriers '''Soul: Superman can move and fight at several times the speed of light, destroy entire planets with his super strength, he's durable enough to survive supernova's and if you did actually hurt him, he's got a healing factor for that shit too! Scythe: He can freeze you solid with his sub-zero arctic breath, he's also Telescopic and Microscopic vision to see things even the most advanced microscope probably couldn't see. He can see your soul with Theta vision, and he also posses X-Ray vision and can see through just about anything, with the exception of led. Soul: And he can shoot heat lasers from his eyes! Heat vision! Woo! Scythe: He can amp them up to enormous sizes or fires them so small he could deliver a lobotomy. Soul: He's also got mental barriers that protect his mind, so no erasing his memories. And finally, Superman can vibrate his arm as nearly light speed to infuse them with the power of a white dwarf star. This is the Infinite Mass Punch. Superman: Feats and Faults * +Shattered the boundaries of spacetime (altering reality) with his Post-Crisis counterpart * +Killed Darksied's entire parademon army in seconds with his heat vision * +Fought Darkseid on his own and won * +Moved multiple planets out of their dying galaxy and has moved or destroyed other planets on multiple occasions. ** Bench pressed the weight of the Earth for 5 days without sun absorption; breaking a sweat only once. * +Withstood supernovas on multiple occasions ** Survived a supernova filled with 50 red suns that decrease his powers * +Survived solar radiation powerful enough to 'destroy half a galaxy' * +Strong enough to resist the gravitational pull of a Black Hole on multiple occasions. ** Held a miniature Black Hole that threatened to destroy the solar system. * +Arrived on Earth from Vega star (25-26 light years) in a matter of minutes and also heard Jimmy's signal while in the vacuum of space. * +Fought and took hits from other absurdly powerful kryptonians including Superboy Prime * +Can move so fast that time looks likes it slows down around him * -Good ol' Kryptonite * -No defense against magic * -Usually holds back a lot in city areas * -Can he burnt out of Solar Radiation by fighting at nighttime or excessive use of powers * -Red Star Radiation makes him no better than the peek human Soul: To say Superman is insane is nowhere near an accurate description of his abilities. He's battled people claiming to have the power to destroy universes, and even won in cases like with Darkseid. He's survived being blasted by hundreds of Red Sun Supernova's, beaten other Kryptoian's who are on his level, moved hundreds of times faster than light, and hell! If we tried to actually list everything, we'd be here all day. ''' Scythe: That's not to say Superman is unbeatable. There's the iconic Kryptonite, which poisons his cells, can take him down quickly. He has no special defense against magic, his solar radiation he's stored up can be depleted, and he tends to hold back when fighting in a city. However, when the day is in trouble and the people need a hero, nothing will keep Superman to stand up and defend the people the Earth. Death Battle! Scythe: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! (Metropolis) The sun began rising over the city of Metropolis as Superman flew over the city on a simple patrol of the city. For once, everything was calm as the Man of Steel landed on top of the Daily Planet when someone suddenly popped in front of him. Vegito: You're Superman correct? Superman: I am. Who are you? Vegito: I am Vegito, the ultimate Saiyan warrior! I've heard your super-powerful, and I want to fight you! Superman: Fight? That's not really what I do- Vegito suddenly fired a blue energy blast, shouting out "BIG BANG ATTACK" as he did, barely missing Superman from doing so. Superman: ...Fine. I'll indulge you for this. Vegito: Alright! Let's do this! (Que Dragon Ball FighterZ - Vegito: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnlMmlGkFcg ) Superman punches Vegito several times and then gives him a kick then Vegetto recovers Vegito smirked and charged forwards and threw his fist forwards, Superman throwing a punch that stopped it before Vegito kicked Superman back and charged after him, throwing a repeated barrage of kicks to get Superman on the defensive, flying backwards and dodging as Vegito gave chase. The Saiyan smirked and got behind Superman with instant transmission and kicked him back, flying wards and tackling Superman into the street, grinding him along it before tossing him into the air. Giving chase, Vegito went for a mighty punch that Sumerman dodged and slammed his fist into Vegito's chest and threw multiple punches to his face and chest. Vegito smirked and charged forwards as he formed the Spirit Sword around his hand and swung it forwards, slashing Superman across the chest before bringing it down on his head, Superman raising his arms and catching the ki-blade and shattering it with a punch. Vegito: My, you are strong. Just as strong as you've made out to be. I may have to get serious. Superman: This isn't a game! The Saiyan powered up and sped forwards and a elbow to the gut, followed by blocking a few punches and grabbing Superman's cape to spin him around and throw him into a building, charging up a Big Bang Flash and firing it forwards to blast Superman through seven skyscrapers, warping behind him with instant transmission and kicking him to the ground with a Savage Strike. Superman slammed into the ground as Vegito charged at him and took a deep breath, shooting out sub-zero breath that began encasing Vegito around in ice before winding his fist up and punching him far into the sky and flying up, shattering the ice as he shoved his fists into Vegito's chest as both launched into the air. Vegito slid back and threw his hands forwards, the two clashing repeatedly as they rose higher into the air. Superman punched Vegito in the jaw and launched him into obit and into the moon. Vegito stood up as Superman came flying up and smirk as a golden glow began surrounding him. (Que Dragon Ball Z Abridged - The Final Flash: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1daGIebkZRc ) Vegito: THIS IS SUPER VEGITO! Golden hair, emerald green eyes, Vegito smirked as he powered up into a Super Saiyan and cupped his hands together, forming a golden orb of Ki in them as energy surged through his body and Superman got closer, then releasing the attack. Vegito: FINAL FLASH!! The golden ki blast flew down and slammed into Superman, launching him straight back down onto the planet, creating a crater in an aimless waist-land. Vegito popped in with instant transmission and looked down at Superman. Vegito: Come on, I was hoping you'd be good. (Que Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - VS Villainous Form: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_8fsZO5Fr0 ) Superman shot and launched Vegito back with one hit, his costume barely graze as he moved forwards at insane speeds and began delivering a rapid continuation of punches to Vegito's chest and face, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him to the ground before throwing him back and blasting him with heat vision, tearing away the left half of Vegito's dark blue Gi. Superman: This isn't some kind of game. I don't fight for thrill. Vegito: (he wipes some blood from his lips and chuckles) You need to learn to have some fun. His hand glowing, Vegito smirks and stands up as he throws five energy blasts from his fingers straight for Superman, charged forwards in a golden aura as Superman blocks the Ki blasts before slamming his boots into the Kryptoian's face. Superman slid back and stopped as Vegito rushed after him and caught the Saiyan's fist as he punched him in the face, elbowing the Potara Fusion in the gut and blasting him with a quick zap of Heat Vision. Vegito chuckled and cupped his hands together again, charging up a blue energy blast. Vegito: Kamhemaheha! The giant blue energy wave flew forwards and blasted Supermna backwards, Vegito rushing after the black finished and began rapidly beating him with a meteor crash before slamming him into a mountain and powering up, his golden hair extending and growing. (Que Dragon Ball Z - Super Saiyan 3 (US. Ver, Remix by Friedrich Habetler Music): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gyzMXAiDmk ) Pushing past Super Saiyan 2 and jumping straight to Super Saiyan 3, Vegito extended his hands out like he was charging a Final Flash before bringing them into the Kamehameha charge stance, a Blue and Gold orb forming in his hands and raw power spilled from the Saiyan Fusion. Vegito: FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!!! The blast flew down and vaporized the mountain and a good chuck of the surrounding forest, but Superman floated up a damaged costume. His cape mostly burnt away, parts of the top of the costume burnt and ripped open. Superman's eyes began glowing as he lunged forwards slammed his fist into Vegito's chest and then smashed him in the chin, then unleashed a massive blast of heat vision to blow Vegito away. Superman began floating down when Vegito emerged with the Saiyan Shield protecting him and began slamming Superman through several mountains as a Blue aura surrounded him. Super overpowered Vegito and grabbed him by the SSJ3 hair, taking off into the upper-atmosphere so he could recharged before throwing him down into the arctic and kicked him through a mountain of ice. (Que Dragon Ball Super: Vegito Blue (Remix by Friedrich Habetler Music): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TjS4vtg8MQ ) Vegito: THIS IS VEGITO BLUE!! Vegito shot up from the ice with blue hair and tossing away the blue top of his gi, revealing the slightly torn orange undershirt, ascending to the level of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan as he shot forwards and clashing with Superman repeatedly at lightspeeds. The very Earth shakes as Vegito delivers a punch to Superman's face, and then again as Superman punches Vegito in face and the stomach, and then both clash with a headbutt before Vegito flies back and charges up a Purple Beam of energy to blast Superman. Vegito: Galick Gun! The top of Superman's suit tore away as he flew through and delivered a few heavy swings to Vegito's face followed by a kick to the back of the neck. Superman: It's over! We're done! (Que Brandon Yates - Alive: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR8U7L4HQmU ) Vegito: It's not over! Kaio-Ken! Superman: Kaio-What? A Savage Strike connected with Superman's face as a red aura sounded Vegito, but he remained in Super Saiyan Blue. The boost in power was unexpected, and then it only got stronger. Vegito: Kaio-Ken, times twenty! Pushing his fused body to it's limits, Vegito began tossing Superman aroud the arctic, through ice mountains and cavers before Superman stopped hit back, sending a shock through Vegito's body before taking off into the sky, Vegito taking off after him, both reaching the Sun in seconds, allowing Superman to absorb it's power before he took off and clashing with Vegito, both delivering speed but hard hitting blows to each other, spitting blood and opening cuts on the others body. Vegito gained a quick upper hand with a kick to the head and launched Superman back before firing a stabbing Spirit Sword, which flew straight forwards, and right through Superman's heart. The Kryptonian spat out a lot of blood as his eye's wavered and he seemed to go limp. Vegito, however, was not happy with this. Vegito: Oh shit! I never intended to kill him! Maybe there's still time though Vegito returns to Kami's lookout with Superman's body with Instant Transmission, having Dende try to heal him, with no luck. After that, Vegito curses and runs to grab some Senzu Beans. Conclusion Soul: Senzu Bean ain’t healing that...or maybe it will I dunno? Scythe: This is a very even match in many ways. In terms of strength, speed, and durability, Vegito and Superman are actually pretty damn close. Vegito’s fights against Cumber and Zamasu give him a sliiiiiight strength and durability advantage, but Superman’s ability to move and fight at such ridiculous speeds means he’s probably slightly faster. Superman also had the intelligence advantage, but experience was without a doubt going to Vegito. Soul: So it’s down to all the nitty gritty stuff eh? Well Superman may seem like he has more than enough superpowers to handle Vegito, he actually doesn’t. Vegito has Goku and Vegeta’s entire asrneal at his beck and call, and his own unique moves to really make things difficult for the last son of kyrpton. Scythe: Even with all that, this battle really came to a war of attrition. Superman’s biggest problem simply was, with someone so similarly powerful, keeping a steady solar energy level was going to be tough, though Vegito certainly couldn’t be pouring ki out if he wanted to stay in the game. Soul: Superman ultimately lost because, with how evenly matched they are, Vegito’s Super Saiyan forms let his drag things out, and then overpower Supes in the end with the SSBKaio-Ken. Vegito simply had far too many options to hold Superman down, while Superman just didn’t have enough to beat Vegito. And it’s not like he’d know to break the Potara. Superman’s a tough man, but I’m just Saiyan that the Man of Steel wasn’t strong enough. Scythe: The Winner is Vegito. Next time Soul: Next time on Death Battle! Dante! I'm coming with you! My name, by the way, is Dante! Nero vs Dante (DmC) |-| Schwxnz= Description Interlude Vegito Superman Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:Scythe Watch Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles